the opprotunistic fist
by the metaphysical god of heroes
Summary: naruto has had enough his secret will be no more he fights back. godlike naruto no longer a harem only fem. kyuubi due to freind request
1. Chapter 1

**The opportunistic fist**

**Warning: super kick-ass invincible naruto, and eventualy harem also first story cut me some slack**

**Summery: **Naruto was the dead last or was he. He had no tai-jutsu or did he what if he got tired of hiding and now… he's swinging back VIPER STYLE! Starring the viper sting (Randy Orton's.), tombstone pile driver (undertakers), 619 (Rey Masterio's), attitude adjustment (john cena's), and Batista bomb (self explanatory) and more (which ever ones I feel like) also note that this is a harem story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or most of his moves they belong to WWE I think?

Chapter 1: Beware the viper is here

It was sunny in Konoha all was well. "DIE DEMON"… WHO THE FUCK IS MESSING WITH MY LAME ASS INTRO?

In an alley-

A large mob was beating on a kid with spiky blond hair he wore a horribly lame jumpsuit (jailbait). Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune or as he liked to call her Kyuu-chan. Yes he knew about the fox kind of hard not to put two and two together. Actually he kind of loved her she healed him brought him in and held him when he cried their bond was special she was his single link to his sanity but now it broke.

Insert the song riot from three days grace

"_That's it no more!"_ Kyuubi began to panic **"no Naruto-kun calm down! You're losing control!" **_"And I like it" _Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror she felt a tiny bit of pity for them but then it vanished and she embraced the anger **" then take your vengeance my love"**

The crowd back away feeling an explosion of killing intent that dwarfed Kyuubi's Naruto slowly put his fist on the ground pushing him-self up before coming back down (imagine Randy Orton's taunt before the R.K.O.) growling his eyes looking directly at the crowd. He kept this up when a chuunin from the crowd charged as he got closer Naruto slowly got up still pounding his fist into the ground the chuunin tried a wild right hook thinking that Naruto would just take it.

But he didn't count that Naruto was unpredictable he ducked and as the dead chuunin turned Naruto wrapped an arm around his neck and jumped bring the guy with him and then fell channeling chakra (I know that he's around 8-9 and didn't know how but this is fan-fiction so I don't give a shit) to his arm when he impacted it broke the chuunin's neck killing him Naruto got back into the taunt and continued to pound his fists into the ground the three ninjas nodded at each other and charged Naruto ducked and lifted the first one in the F-U position and proceeded to bring him down but instead of on his back Naruto turned it into a neck-snapping pile-driver the other two fell back and proceeded to do hand-signs "fire style: grand fire ball jutsu" two fire balls merged into one giant ball of flame and hit Naruto dead-on but Naruto crossed his arms in an X in front of him as the flame ball hit and with a mighty roar dispelled it.

Naruto didn't waste time and charged kneeing on ninja in the stomach wrapping his arm around his head and leaped up and landed on his butt cracking the ninja's jaws and promptly knocking him out. The other ninja attacked fearing for his life… his mistake Naruto dropped kick him then grabbed the dazed chuunin lifting him up in the Batista bomb and then slammed him down with such force that it snapped his spine. As Naruto got up he saw the hokage but as he looked around he saw another ninja try to attack him rolling to the side to dodge he grabbed a foldable chair (yes you know what's coming next) he swung it hitting the ninja across the back. Slamming the chair on the ground he waited when the ninja turned around Naruto RKOed him into the chair cracking his skull. As he got back up he smiled at the hokage and said "I won't take it any more the viper has come." He then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: this chapter will feature a big time skip **

**sorry I haven't updated I didn't feel like updating yeah I said it but now I am be glad cause I'm swamped in school and stuff… on with the ass kicking!**

**p.s.: yes Naruto will literally be invincible he could take a nuke and only have a scratch how I'll explain when I feel like it… maybe… probably not mainly because if I did it would be cliché better to just roll on with the story and if can't handle it then SUCK IT!**

Chapter 2: I am indestructible

(3 years later)

Naruto was walking down the red light district people falling over each other to get away. You see after that night Naruto cut ties with all people even the Hokage.

When the Hokage asked why Naruto said _"my mistress told me to"_ he asked who was this mistress mainly so Sarutobi can send ANBU to detain her for questioning but the answer made him almost faint _"the vixen in my mind"_ he summoned his ANBU to detain Naruto but were nearly beaten to death by Naruto. None of their jutsu could even scratch Naruto and since then no leaf ninja dared attack Naruto again the civilians thought they could still take him that cost them a mob of 20 civilians.

When the council found out about this they were infuriated when they demanded his arrest Naruto laughed at them and then proceeded to beat the ever loving crap out of them civilian and clan leaders this quick battle gave him the name "the Kyuubi reborn" he took personal pride in that.

Since then Naruto was avoided like the plague he did what ever he or his "mistress" wanted. And they knew no one could stop them.

So here Naruto was walking into the Hokage tower to tell the Hokage he was going to join the academy if only so he had something to do he never trained he thought training in a specific style was pathetic no his mistress taught him how to truly fight… dirty.

As Kyuubi said once _"when you are fighting for your life there is only one rule who lives wins, who dies loses use every possible advantage you have to kill your target" _and she sailed it into him in every lesson it wasn't boot camp from hell training Kyuubi never thought that was effective she taught him how to break bones, snap necks, and put people into complete physical agony (submission)… And she taught him by using his body as the test dummy.

Anyways Naruto opened the door and entered the Hokage's office "yo Sarutobi-"he began as he pulled up a chair "mistress wants battle I can't always satisfy her so she wants more blood got it" Sarutobi sighed "Naruto you must not-"he was cut of by Naruto who grabbed his neck "listen little monkey I don't care what you think or your opinions I'm going and you can't stop me" then Naruto choke slammed him through his desk. Sarutobi looked to see Naruto with red eyes "you were saying meat…" Naruto snarled.

Sarutobi gulped "I meant o-of course Naruto" Naruto smirked and his eyes went back too being blue "good monkey" he said as he left.

(Academy)

Ino who would usually be trying to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha and fighting Sakura Haruno but she heard rumors that a new student was joining so instead she was gossiping with her "so did you here about the new kid who's coming" Sakura snorted "he won't be better then Sasuke-kun" she cooed **(must not kill pink bitch)**

Iruka then got the class to quiet down when suddenly the door opened.

(Few minutes before)

Naruto arrived to in front of the door to his class to hear loud talking from inside the room. Once again he sighed and began to plead to his mistress why he had to be in here.

"Kyu-hime why do I have to go here again?" Naruto whine

"**Because little one-(A.N. remember he's only eleven so he's young) I want blood and since I don't want you to be annoyed from constant hunter ninjas, you need to find a way to kill legally… mainly to stop some of the annoyances…" Kyuubi purred.**

Naruto would not be deterred "come on Kyu."

"**No! Now be a good kit and suck it up!"**

Naruto sighed again and opened the door to the class.

As Naruto walked into the class he scanned the crowd of what he viewed as pathetic hopefuls, Iruka sweating a little asked him to introduce himself

"My name is Naruto want to know more well fuck off I'm not telling" said Naruto causing girls to swoon.

Sasuke mad that this nobody was stealing his spot light spoke up "yeah whatever loser your just another nobody"

**(Warning: all Sasuke hating fans please get some popcorn or something I'm going to go medieval on the gay ass)**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before disappearing causing the class to gasp and Iruka to call the ANBU knowing that Naruto will very well kill the arrogant Uchiha.

And true to Iruka's thought Sasuke was sent flying through the school wall into the sparing ring outside. As Sasuke got up Naruto ran at him and prepping his arm proceeded to clothesline the Uchiha, then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg pulled Sasuke to him and punched Sasuke right in the gut causing Sasuke to slam into the ground and puke blood.

Naruto then picked Sasuke up; Naruto kneed Sasuke in the nuts so hard Sasuke actually flew up into the air. Naruto then made a clone **(please note all of Naruto's clones are shadow clones)** who jumped after Sasuke, grabbed Sasuke and threw him at the original who caught Sasuke in a airborne spear then the clone's foot came crashing into Sasuke's face which in turn was sent crashing into the ground. The two Narutos smirked and high-fived before the clone dispelled.

**(Sadly the beating is over… for now mwahahahaha)**

Before Naruto could kill Sasuke he was surrounded by Uchihas. Naruto smirked _"great more punching bags!"_ before cracking his knuckles and charging at the dead meats sacks.

**Meh an okay chapter still iffy but the main thing I want to ask you guys is this to kickass or not kick the asses of Uchihas… please tell me what you want and I'll consider it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a broken enemy

** In case you can't connect the titles this is like the song indestructible from disturbed its badass play it as you read this chapter or at least the start. also due to a request from a person I am friends with this is no longer a harem solely Naruto/fem. Kyuubi if you don't like it well fuck you.**

Naruto slid under a dozen fireballs then collided with an uchiha breaking his legs Naruto then twirled his legs kicking a few others while getting him self up.

"YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC!"

This enraged the uchiha a few charged with kunais and ninjatos (**I think that's how they say it)** while the rest began jutsu that they secretly copied off of their teammates.

Naruto just smirked and contacted Kyuubi _'these idiots fell for it mistress' _Naruto ducked under a swing from an uchiha who he uppercut in the throat crushing it and leaving him to choke on his blood.

Unknown to Naruto an uchiha flanked him and stabbed him in the back then dozens of jutsu hit him causing a massive explosion. Naruto jerked and grunted from the pain before he turned and, through the smoke, grabbed the uchiha smirking and pulled him onto the blade killing the uchiha. Naruto then pushed him off then pulled the sword out looked at it then grinned he turned the rest of the uchiha.

His eyes twitched…

**(Ass kicking commences)**

Naruto let out a mighty howl he threw the sword to the ground hilt first, got down and started to pound his fists into the ground the sword right next to him.

To the uchiha this was a flash back to that night when he first did this a few backed up but the leader a dumbass by the name of Fugaku commanded them to charge in fear and arrogance they did just that the closer they got the quicker and more force Naruto pounded into the ground until… they were close.

Naruto sprang up surprising the unfortunate uchiha who proceeded to be RKOed into the sword sending it through his skull. Naruto then hit Fugaku in the stomach making him bow forward then making sure sasuke (who had recovered enough to watch) was looking picked Fugaku up and preceded to Batista bomb him through the sword.

Sasuke watched in horror as his clan was systematically killed by this boy… no MONSTER his mind then shut down causing him to lose consciousness.

Naruto was going crazy killing any who had those damn sharingan then he was about to strike down the last of them a sword was stabbed through his hand causing him to miss the woman he was about to strike then rolled out of the way and substituted away from Naruto to see that it was Itachi.

"No! Itachi GET AWAY!"

Itachi spared a glance at his Kaa-san which proved to be a mistake Naruto pulled out the sword from his hands and ran Itachi through with it sending him flying and impaled at the wall.

**short I know but I'm talking to one of my friends who I asked a question to about making this a crossover I hope to update soon see ya**


End file.
